The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to execute a print job that is transmitted from an external portion, and a notification method that is executed in the image forming apparatus.
There is known an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral configured to execute a print job that is transmitted from an external information processing apparatus. This type of image forming apparatus is known to notify that output printed matter has not been collected. For example, in this type of image forming apparatus, when an uncollected state of printed matter of a print job continues for longer than a predetermined period of time, it is notified to a transmission source of the print job that the printed matter has not been collected.
In addition, there is known an image forming apparatus that can shift its operation mode from a normal mode to a power-saving mode, in which less power is used than in the normal mode. Specifically, in the power-saving mode, power supply to some of the components of the image forming apparatus is stopped.